Kyrie
Kyrie is the name of a popular internet persona that appeared in late 2014, usually on social websites such as forums and online dating services. The user Kyrie was allegedly reported as a stalker or lurker, drifting from site to site. Usually Kyrie is associated with horror and other works of myth and fiction. Notably it is associated with astrology, Eldritch Abominations, and crime. Mythos The Mythos revolving around Kyrie goes as follows: Kyrie is in present day an inhuman creature. However, Kyrie is said to have started as a human but during some tragic incident, they were confronted by alleged supernatural forces. They were supposedly spoken to by such forces and "became" the forces. Kyrie claims that it takes many names, although its most frequent one is Kyrie. It is known however, that other names include: Darkel (meaning unknown), Maula (African word for "Master Lord"), Akuma (Japanese word for "demon"), and an English paring: White Shadow. The word Kyrie itself is Greek for "Lord have mercy" and is featured in the song Kyrie Eleison, and is often referenced in television and music. Several anime series feature it briefly. Kyrie is said to be a creature similar to an Eldritch Abomination, although on a much more complex scale. Kyrie allegedly existed centuries ago, during the Dark Ages, and survived until modern times. It is said that Kyrie is born in the shape of many urban myths including Slender Man, The Rake, Cthulhu, and the Plague Doctor. Although it is not exactly known whether or not there was any association to begin with at all, Kyrie insists that it was by its own willpower that mortals made these urban myths for themselves. According to people who have encountered Kyrie, it claims to have a deep hatred for human kind simply for past mistreatment. Nearly every witness relayed Kyrie's famous line, "they never understood me." They also state that Kyrie claims to have gained followers from children because their minds, being underdeveloped and easily impacted, were easier to influence. Kyrie is allegedly responsible for the many Slender Man attacks in 2014, stating that the children who served Slender Man, by "The Transitive Property" also served Kyrie in their missions. However, there has been no evidence from the crimes to support this claim. Kyrie is also said to have previously took the forms of German mythological monsters Fear Dubh, Der Ritter, and Takkenmann. All of which are associated with Slender Man. Kyrie is also supposedly capable of changing forms according to the desires of those who encounter it. It claims that if a male wishes to perceive it as a beautiful woman, he may do so. If a child wishes to perceive it as an equal-age friend, it may do so. Therefore Kyrie is said to have no real gender or form, although on multiple occasions Kyrie has made references to its "true form" which according to it is capable of deafening and blinding anyone within eye and earshot. Kyrie is known to have a specified number to symbolize him and claims that every creature like it has one as well. Kyrie claims that his "immortal number" can be converted into a number perceptible by mortals, which is the number 979. After a search of the internet for the number, researchers came across a gaming website revolving around the 2008 Maxis game Spore called "The Sporum" which had for some time been under infliction by a troll user and spammer going by the name DarkLord979 who made similar occult oriented posts. Several opposers within the forum referred to DarkLord979 as "Darkel" which is one of Kyrie's claimed names. Mythical References *Kyrie draws similarities from Bugbears and Ghouls in common folklore.